We are currently focused on analysis of chromosome translocations and mechanisms involved in the breaks and repair machinery involved in the translocations. Using high resolution microscopy coupled to machine learning, we are currently finding new ways to automatically score patient samples for translocations involving the CENP-A domain we mapped in previous publications, and using small molecule inhibitors that can disrupt these pathways. These translocations and amplifications occur in virtually every time of solid tumor we have examined, including adult glioblastomas, which is currently a focus in the lab.